Gifted by Magic
by Belladonna Potter
Summary: Althea and Adalia have never considered themselves lucky. But after meeting one another, that all changed. Fem!Harry Fem!Neville


**Hey guys. I had an idea for an Empath!Fem!Neville and Medium!Fem!Harry story. I hope you like! By the way, Althea, Nev's name, means 'Healing Herb' and Harry's name, Adalia, means 'Noble'. Hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings: Threesomes, yaoi, yuri, lemons, genderbending, and ghosts! Lots of ghosts.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't JK Rowling, after all I'm fifteen, a brunette, and American! **

**Chapter 1 The Train **

Althea Alice Longbottom

Ali quickly kisses her grandmother on the cheek before rushing onto the crimson train and towards an empty compartment. She sits down and begins petting the kitten her uncle had bought her when she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Bastet, her beautiful black cat, rubs her head against Ali's hand.

"Um, can I join you?" Ali's head jerks up as she hears an unfamiliar soft voice. She looks up and sees a really pretty but extremely tiny girl with long black hair and bright green eyes.

She bites her lower lip softly, she doesn't know this girl, but part of the reason she's been so excited to come here was to meet new people, so why not? "Okay, you can join me."

A bright smile suddenly adorns the girl's bright red lips. "Thanks!" she says happily, bringing a bag in with her. Ali absent-mindedly notices that the girl has a snake wrapped around her waist, but doesn't say anything. After all, it's not like snakes freak her out or anything, she sees them all the time in her garden. "I'm Althea Longbottom, but you can call me Ali." She can feel the apprehension rolling off of the girl.

"I'm Adalia Potter, you can call me Ada," she says, smiling sweetly.

Ali's bright hazel eyes widen and her soft pink lips part to allow a small gasp. "_Your _Ada Potter? Did you know that we're god sisters?" She can feel her cheeks heat up. "Oh, Circe. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to just pop out," she says quietly.

Ada giggles slightly before saying, "Don't worry, it's fine. I actually did know that. My mum told me."

Ali tilts her head curiously. "How is that possible? I thought you mum was...um..." she doesn't know how to finish that sentence without sounding mean and blunt.

"...Dead? You can say the word, you know. I won't burst into tears. And, yes, mum _is _technically dead. I'm a medium," Ada explains, a strange smile twisting her lips, making her features look almost...cruel.

Ali's eyes widen again. "So I'm not the only person in this generation with extra gifts? Cool! I haven't heard of any mediums in centuries though, it's shocking that you're one." She smiles warmly at the girl who she had never met before but was magically bonded to.

Ada relaxes imperceptibly and allows her sharp smile to soften. "You have a _gift_ too?" The way she says the word makes it sound like she doesn't think of it as a gift.

Ali nods enthusiastically, her dirty blonde curls bouncing. "Yep! I'm an empath!" Her smile is so bright and warm it feels as though her face is going to split in half. Ada can't help the quiet giggle that escapes her mouth as she watches Ali.

She smiles softly and says softly, "So you know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Yeah, you feel nervous and shy and a little freaked out but super excited and happy at the same time! Wow, that's a lot of emotions at once. Most people only seem to feel one or two things at a time, plus yours are like _really _ strong, so..."

Ada bursts into laughter, seemingly not able to stop herself. Her answering smile was equally cheerful. "Calm down Ali. And you're right, those are all my feelings. I wonder why mine are so strong to you? Is empathy anything like telepathy?"

Ali bites her lower lip again before nodding. "Kind of. I don't, like, know what your thinking or anything, but I get _impressions, _you know?" Ada nods, her silky obsidian hair briefly obscuring her heart-shaped face. Ali tilts her head once more, before adding, "What is it like, seeing ghosts?"

"Terrifying or exhilarating, depending on the spirit. Seeing mum or dad is amazing, seeing some strange person who was killed violently is horrifying." Ada shivers, a look of terror shining in her beautiful emerald eyes for a single moment. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have this gift and was normal, but when I get to see family I'm thrilled I have it and never want to give it up. Strange, huh?"

"Kind of, but I know what you mean. I feel the same way about my empathy. When it helps me comfort people I feel amazing, but I sucks when I have to feel their sadness or pain," Ali responds.

Ada winces sympathetically, a sad smile forming. "I get it," she says simply, a sigh escaping her throat. They both smile sadly, then spend the rest of the trip in companionable silence.

**Okay, crappy ending, _I know. _But still, R&R. Hope y'all enjoyed. **


End file.
